


Something About Us

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's Miscellaneous Drakepad's [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Drake has always been trans in my fics i just never mentioned it, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Time Skips, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: I might not be the right one.It might not be the right time.





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to explore more of Launchpad's feelings about Drake, as I seem to always write from Drake's perspective.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos much appreciated!

Every moment spent with Drake is a constant battle between wanting to kiss him and not wanting to ruin everything between them. 

From the moment they met, and he fainted on him (then fainted on him again…), he knew there was something special about him. There weren’t many people out there who spoke out loud about wanting to keep famous actors in a jar in their closets, after all, and it definitely wasn’t every day he met someone who loved Darkwing Duck as much as he did. He just felt a certain way around Drake, as if he had been waiting his entire life to meet him, and the thought of ruining their friendship scared him more than mole monsters.

But he couldn’t help the way his heart leapt into his throat whenever they were together, couldn’t stop himself from constantly touching the other duck, grabbing his shoulder, hugging him, picking him up. He had no say over the _ burning _ desire he constantly had to grab Drake by the face and just kiss him senseless, but he held back regardless.

For the third weekend in a row, it’s a Darkwing Duck marathon weekend at Launchpad’s place, and the pilot feels so happy he could cry. He’d never had anyone he could talk to so freely with about all his theories and fan scripts, aside from Mrs. B (and his clone), and Drake listened to each and every one with that happy smile of his and those cute dimples and all of a sudden, there isn’t anything Launchpad wants to do more than to lean down and kiss his friend.

It’s such a shocking, unexpected feeling that Launchpad actually falters in whatever it was he was saying, and Drake is looking at him with a raised brow and confused expression.

“Uh, you alright there, Big Guy?” he asks, and Launchpad can’t quite explain the way that nickname makes him feel.

“Buh? Hm, oh yeah uh- sorry, I just- anyways- where was I?” he stumbles and trips through his words, hoping desperately that Drake doesn’t read too much into the way his face burns, and they go back to talking about anything and everything Darkwing Duck related.

After a while, they quiet down to just watch the episodes instead, and as it gets later and later into the night, and into the season they’re on, Drake slowly begins sagging at his side until he eventually loses his battle with gravity and slumps onto him, out cold. Resisting the urge to wrap his arm around his new friend and bring him closer, Launchpad gulps and just tries to focus on the episode, but he finds himself drawn to Drake’s face, just watching the easy peace that settles over his features in his sleep. Before he realizes what he’s doing, his hand is cupping Drake’s cheek, and that urge to press their beaks together comes back in full force.

Luckily his common sense kicks in, and he quickly lets go of Drake to turn back to the tv, rousing the smaller duck, who scoots as far away from Launchpad as he possibly can once he sees where he’s fallen asleep.

“Oh-Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you!” Drake yelps, a soft dusting of red taking over his face and Launchpad wants to kiss him _ so bad _ it hurts.

He settles for grabbing Drake by the shoulder and laughing heartily, “It’s no problem, dude! You can sleep on me anytime! I-I mean uh, that isn’t what I meant- not that you _ can’t _ I just-” and he’s sure that as he rambles his face is burning just as much as Drake’s. 

His feelings are pushed as far back as he can get them, and he tries his best to ignore the ache it brings. They were only friends after all, just that and nothing more, and he wouldn’t let anything get in the way of that.

“Is this really happening? Like is this all really real right now? Launchpad pinch me!”

Drake is pacing back and forth on top of the rooftop they’ve settled on, purple cape flitting about behind him with every twist and turn he makes, and Launchpad feels dizzy just watching him so he grabs him by the arms.

“Yes! For the millionth time, Drake, it’s real,” he chuckles, shaking him lightly to try and snap him out of his reverie.

It was his first official night on Darkwing Duck patrol, and of course Launchpad just had to be there, having helped him plan everything out since he first told him he could do this. After putting him in contact with S.H.U.S.H., doing some adjustments to the motorcycle Drake already had (he was so cool!) to turn it into the Ratcatcher, and many nights of pep talks and ensuring Drake that he really could do this, this day was now here. Drake still looked more like a nervous wreck than the mysterious and daring Darkwing Duck, but Launchpad was confident he would get there eventually, but he pinches him for good measure.

“Hey, ow!” Drake yelps, but a small smile pulls at his beak and Launchpad lets him go, watching some tension ease from his shoulders.

“You’ve got this man, and I’ll be right here to help, alright?” he reassures him, and Drake lets out a long breath before nodding.

“Alright… you ready, partner?” Darkwing asks him, and there’s a quick second where Launchpad thinks he might faint but he stays standing miraculously.

It doesn’t take them long to find their first crime, St. Canard really has gotten worse compared to the last time he visited, a purse snatcher that just happened to turn the corner and run right into them. After a bit of fumbling from the both of them, Darkwing somehow ends up on top with the criminal on the ground looking confused. Pulling the purse from the thief’s hands, Drake stands proudly, hand on his hip and taking on a heroic pose.

“Crime doesn’t pay thief! Especially not when Darkwing Duck is on the-”

“Give me back my purse, weirdo!”

The disgruntled purse owner soon arrives, looking haggard and winded, probably from chasing after the criminal, snatching her purse back with a scowl and not a single word of thanks. After a quick call to the police to come collect the thief, Darkwing and Launchpad retreat back to a rooftop.

“That was your first stopped crime!” Launchpad cries, enveloping Drake in a tight hug and spinning him around in his excitement. “You’re so amazing! I knew you could do this!” he says in a rush, holding Drake at an arms length and giving him a wide smile. Darkwing is blushing at the sudden attention and whining for Launchpad to let him go, and that sensation of wanting to pull him in for a kiss comes back full force.

Once again he pushes the feeling back, as far down as it can go, and sets Darkwing down, coughing awkwardly as he pats him on the shoulder.

“Uh, you fight good,” Launchpad finishes lamely, keeping all the things he really wants to say to Drake locked in a little box in his chest. 

Rushing home maybe a little faster than he should, Launchpad wishes he hadn’t spent so much time trying to decide between what snacks he and Drake would enjoy most. He was on a grocery run for the manor when Drake text him asking if he could come over to hang out, probably his favorite texts to get from the other duck, and so Drake was now at the manor alone with the kids and the rest of his family. Launchpad loved his family more than anything, don’t get him wrong, but he’s the slightest bit worried they could be in the process of scaring Drake off from ever coming over again, as they could be a bit much at times.

When he finally makes it home, he throws the groceries in the kitchen, feeling only a little bad for not putting them away as he begins searching around the manor for his friend.

“Drake? Kids? You guys aren’t being mean to my new best friend are you-” he’s cut off when a hand suddenly appears from a closet next to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him in.

Before he can begin swinging his fists and fighting off his attacker, that same hand holds his beak shut, and he looks down to find Drake in front of him, holding a finger in front of his beak in a shushing gesture. Raising a brow at this, Drake lets him go, “We’re playing hide and seek,” he explains in a whisper, and Launchpad nods, makes perfect sense.

He becomes aware of how small and tight the closet really is, Drake is practically pressed against his chest, and he tries not to think about how easy it would be for him to pull Drake up and press their beaks together. Thankfully, he’s pulled from his thoughts as Drake whispers to him again.

“I’m your new best friend?” he asks softly, and if Launchpad didn’t know any better he would say he looked shy.

“Well uh- I mean yeah-” but the closet door opening and the two little bodies tackling them to the floor prevent him from answering.

“Found you!”

“What do you mean ‘new best friend’?!”

Webby and Dewey sit on top of them, Dewey looking noticeably angrier, and Drake picks up the smaller girl to get up and begin flying her around while making airplane sounds. Launchpad watches this with a fond smile, wondering what he was so worried about. Drake was so great that it only made sense that he would be great with the kids as well, and while he struggles with the feelings he gets just thinking about Drake having a family one day, a hand on his chin pulls his face to look at the angry child on his chest.

“New best friend, huh?” Dewey sniffs, arms crossed as he scowls down at Launchpad.

When all Launchpad can do is stammer and stutter through his explanation, Dewey’s eyes widen with a sudden revelation, “Wait a second, do you _ like _Dra-”

The pilot quickly pinches Dewey’s beak shut, and the blush covering his face is answer enough for the middle triplet, who then decides to make it his life’s goal to give Launchpad a Look™ whenever he and Drake are in the same room. 

Drake’s apartment has almost become like a second home to Launchpad at this point, and if they’re not hanging out at the McDuck manor they’re here, watching Darkwing Duck or reading comics or just talking. Today is a comic book day, and they’re reading in a companionable silence on the couch, Launchpad laying across the length of it with his head resting on Drake’s lap, one of his hands idly playing with his hair (which was a totally normal best friend thing to do! Right?).

He’s reminded of something as he gets to a panel talking about Darkwing’s birthday, laying the comic across his chest to look up at Drake.

“Hey! I almost forgot to ask you, Webby is having a pool party for her birthday this Friday, wanna come?” he asks, and Drake’s hand stops in his hair before withdrawing completely.

“Uh, sorry, LP but I’ve got uh- um I’ve got patrol at night,” Drake rambles, and Launchpad may not be the smartest duck around but he knows a quickly made up excuse when he hears one.

“It’ll be during the day! Not when you’re sleeping though, since I know you stay in until like noon.” Launchpad reassures him, sitting up and turning to face the other duck, who looks nervous, fidgeting in his seat.

“I don’t… like the pool all that much.” he tries again, and Launchpad shrugs, “That’s fine, you could still come over, though? If you wanted to I mean, Webby would be happy if you could make it!”

Now Drake looks like he’s hesitating, opening and closing his beak with started and stopped sentences, and he wrings his hands in his lap. Launchpad puts a hand on his shoulder, giving him an earnest look, “Are you worried about everyone who’ll be there? Cause you shouldn’t be, they all think you’re great, and I do, too!”

Drake pauses in his nervous fidgeting to glance up at Launchpad, and he takes a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh.

“Launchpad, I’m trans.”

It’s not really what Launchpad expects to hear, but it doesn’t change the way he sees his best friend in the slightest, and he just gives him a bright smile.

“Alright, cool! I’m so glad you could trust me with that,” he says, pulling Drake into a hug, which takes him a second to reciprocate but then he’s squeezing him back tightly.

When Drake pulls away he quickly wipes at his eyes, and their conversation the other day about why Drake’s parents weren’t in the picture makes a little more sense now, and it makes Launchpad simmer with anger.

“Soooo about the party,” Launchpad tries to get back to the conversation at hand, and Drake chuckles, shaking his head.

“I’ll stop by to drop off her present at the very least,” he concedes, and Launchpad smiles wide, pulling Drake back into another hug.

“Alright, alright, Big Guy! You act like you don’t get to see me every other day, already.” Drake teases, patting his back.

That nickname makes his stomach flip like always, and he squeezes him a little tighter before letting go, “I always love spending time with you though, Drake.” he admits, and Drake’s face turns red, that urge to kiss the smaller duck coming back despite his wishes.

“Thank you, Launchpad… for everything.” Drake sighs, slumping forward to rest his forehead on the pilot’s chest, and he hopes he can’t hear the way his heart rate just picked up. Wrapping his arms back around his friend, who he totally wasn’t in love with, Launchpad satisfies his need to kiss Drake by pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“Anything for you, Drake.”

(After a bit of research and a lot of sewing, Launchpad presents Drake with a Darkwing Duck logo patch in the colors of the trans pride flag, and he holds Drake tight when he inevitably begins sobbing at the sight of it.)

“What sound does a sheep, a drum, and a snake make?” Launchpad pauses for dramatic effect, smiling at the look of anticipation Drake gives him, “Ba dum tss.”

Drake erupts into laughter like he’s never heard him laugh before, his whole body shaking with the force of it, and Launchpad watches in awe until a loud _ snort _ fills the air. They both go still at the sound, Drake covering his beak with both hands, and Launchpad’s jaw drops as he looks at his mortified best friend.

“Did you just-”

“SHUT UP!” Drake cries, hiding his face in his hands and Launchpad feels his heart skip a beat just from how cute he is.

“That was maybe the best sound I’ve ever heard, _ please _do it again,” he begs, even falling to his knees and grabbing at Drake’s hands from where he sits on his couch, and Drake starts laughing again as he tries to push him away.

“Get away from me you dork!” he giggles, squeaking when Launchpad’s hand slips and pokes him in the stomach, and they both stop, Drake staring at Launchpad with fear.

“Don’t you dare…”

“And what if I did?”

“I’d never come visit you again.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I don’t…”

Then Launchpad buries his fingers into Drake’s sides, and the laughter that fills the garage makes his heart soar, each snort making him want to kiss his crush more and more until he can’t take it anymore, his hands stilling to just grab his waist and hold him there, Drake eventually calming down to just stare down at him with wide eyes. Launchpad can feel he’s inching forward slowly, unable to stop himself, when one of Drake’s hands pushes at his chest.

“I’m moving next week.”

It feels like a cold bucket of water has just been dumped over his head, and he’s still recovering from the shock of it when Drake speaks again.

“It’s only an hour away in St. Canard, so I can be closer to the crime.”

Launchpad nods numbly, letting go of Drake and getting up, putting his hands in his pockets in an attempt to try and get rid of the electric feeling he got when he touched the other duck. An hour seemed so long compared to the fifteen minutes it took the both of them to get to each other’s places, and sixty minutes may as well have been six hundred with the way his heart sinks at the new information.

Something was changing between them now, and the thought of it was terrifying because he knew he had to do something about it, had to finally own up to his feelings and tell Drake everything. Tell him how he thought about him all the time, how he had never felt like this with anyone before, how he couldn’t imagine his life without him.

Of course, he settles for putting on a smile and asking Drake all about his new place, trying to act excited even though he could see the end of their friendship, and all it could have become, on the horizon.


End file.
